All I Want
by tvaddictlyfe
Summary: Regina didn't think she was loveable until she found the one man who loved her unconditionally. A thief who stole her heart. A series of one shots centered around Outlaw Queen with lots of fluff and some smut.
1. Reunited

**Hello Once Fans, thanks for reading. This is my first one shot series and I would love any tips/suggestions or ideas and scenes you'd like me to write. I hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

Regina tossed in bed. Since Zelena had returned Regina had felt this weight, weighing down on her, suffocating her. Forcing Regina's mind to wander the down the narrow corridor's of "What if's" and "If Only's" into the wee hours of the morning. If only Regina had known sooner, if only she hadn't let Robin go. The unsettling predicament they were in currently wouldn't exist.

Regina flipped over to the other side of the bed once more, this time facing the window. The moon cast a silver shadow over the floor in her bedroom, cut off on both sides by the long white Satin curtains. Regina always liked the moon. Its constant presence had never failed to comfort her. For years Henry was a constant presence in her life, not anymore now that Emma Swan had returned to claim him. "Stop." Regina said to herself. She had traveled down that road before and she shan't be doing it again now. After everything, she was happy that Emma was back in Henry's life and had proved to be good company to Regina, usually in the ploy of drinking away Regina's problems.

Speaking of Henry, it was his birthday coming up soon. Regina smiled and nibbled on her lower lip. She had to plan something extra special. For so long his birthdays were full of lies and deceit but now that Henry knew everything this promised to be an extra special celebration. Regina's head grew light as she started thinking about what to do. A surprise party would be the most exciting, she'd call Emma tomorrow to let her in on it. Granny's could host it and all of Henry's friends and family could come. Emma, Killian, Charming's, Mr. Gold and Belle, Roland. Regina paused as the name weighed heavy on her mind. If Roland was going to come that would mean that Robin would be there. _Robin._

Regina's whole body stiffened at the reminder. She hadn't decided what to do yet. Now that Robin was back in town, she'd kept a safe distance. Afraid that if she said or did the wrong thing the fragile bridge they had been rebuilding together might collapse. Part of Regina wanted to be furious with Robin. Her animosity was well known throughout the Kingdom, and now Storybrooke. She wanted to scream at him. For heaven's sake there's this thing called a condom that you can use if you are going to put yourself deep inside your fake wife. But that, that was the smaller part. The bigger part of Regina blamed herself…She knew it was her fault. She had lost Daniel to her mother and she had lost Robin to her sister.

She thought she had it all figured out, with Robin. She remembered their last night together before everything was smashed to smithereens. They had taken Roland out for Ice Cream and went to meet up with everyone at Granny's. That's where she was waiting. Zelena, pretending to be all high and mighty as Marian. Robin's face when he saw Marian was seared into Regina's brain, the relief and love in his eyes. It was as if, well as if the love of his life whom he thought was gone forever had suddenly returned to be a big happy family. If only that was what had happened. Regina could almost bear it if it was truly Marian who had returned who only wanted a second chance to be with her her family, to love Robin. Robin was a man of honor, Regina had respected that. He had made vows, it hadn't hurt any less but she could understand why he felt as though he had to return to her. But this, _this_ was unbearable. Not only was it not Marian who had returned it was her psychotic older sister, who, much to Regina's dismay, was now carrying her true love's child.

There's only so much a heart can take, and Regina's had been ripped out, battered and beaten beyond repair. But that was precisely the trouble. Regina's heart _had_ healed. From years of pain and misery, because of Robin her heart had started to mend. And Regina had realized how much people needed love in their lives. It had taken years for Regina to discover that love wasn't weakness, love was strength. Amidst the swirling emotions Regina's one unanswered question nagged at her. No doubt it had been the source of her inability to sleep since Robin and Zelena had returned. Although, Regina hated to admit it, she hadn't been sleeping well ever since Robin left. She had grown used to sharing a bed with him and Robin made Regina felt safe. And he always did this precious thing at night when he was half asleep he'd roll over and tenderly grab Regina around the waist, pulling her close. Regina fell asleep to the sound of Robin's heartbeat as her head lay on his muscled chest. Soothed by the sound of his gentle breaths as his arms wound tightly around Regina's body, holding her close.

"Oh." Regina sat up abruptly as the dream began to fade from her memory. She needed Robin. She knew that, perhaps better than anyone, though she was reluctant to admit it. But she also knew she wouldn't be able to let him back in until this question was answered. Her mind needed to be put to ease. Regina turned on her bed light and crawled out of bed. Regina pulled on a grey cardigan over her navy blue v-neck and black legging pajama bottoms, that showed off her _ass_ ets... very well. Regina grimaced in horror at the mirror at the sight of herself about to leave the house without any makeup. Not that Regina needed any of it, she was breathtakingly beautiful without makeup. But nonetheless Regina put on a sheer coat of foundation and thin lining of mascara over her eyelashes and ran out of the house before she lost her cool.

* * *

As Regina rounded the corner she paused outside of her sister's door. Her cell door more specifically. Last minute thoughts of bailing sounded pretty good when Regina heard someone.

"Hello dear sister." Regina grimaced as she looked through the window on the door and saw Zelena sitting expectantly on the cot. Regina rolled her eyes and unlocked the door. Zelena sat cross legged on the cot stroking her stomach while smiling at Regina. Regina's lips tightened into a thin line as she shut the door behind her. Zelena feigned confusion, "Well given that it's" she checked her watch, "Just after 2 in the morning, I'd say you have something important to talk to me about."

Regina plastered on a fake smile, "Perceptive, aren't you." Regina glanced at the floor.

"Oh what is it?" Zelena pressed, "I haven't got all night. Growing a new life requires lots of sleep." She added.

Regina gave her a scathing look. She didn't understand why she was so nervous. But she knew she needed to spit out the words. "Why do you want this child? Other than to destroy my life?"

Zelena rolled her eyes, "Always the martyr Regina." But, Regina could tell that this question was not one that Zelena was expecting to be asked. "Tell me Regina. What is it like to know that I have the one thing that you'll never have?" She sneered.

Regina narrowed her eyes, "I already have a child."

Zelena chuckled, "Do you now?" She nodded, "But he's not _really_ yours now is he. He has another mommy."

"There's so much more than blood that makes someone a mother." Regina clenched her teeth. Henry loved her and she was his mother.

"Is there?" Zelena leaned forward, "But tell me, what is it like to know that Robin and I will be forever linked by this." Zelena stroked her stomach once more.

Regina swallowed hard stepped forward. "You may be carrying Robin's child, but after it's born what do you think is going to stop me from ripping you're heart?"

"Because if you do then Robin will always know that you were the one who killed the mother of his child. Something that you will never be." Zelena finished.

Regina stalked closer, "You know, Zelena, you never answered my question. Why do you want this child?"

"Other than the fact that by having this child I will ruin your happy ending?" Zelena replied, "No I don't think there's any other reason"

Regina bent down, just inches from Zelena's face, "You know what I think." Regina said in a hushed tone.

"Oh do tell." Zelena answered disinterestedly.

"I think, you want somebody to want you, Zelena. I think you're lonely and this is your way of making your life worth living."

Zelena gulped, "A child loves its mother unconditionally."

Regina laughed and leaned in to Zelena's ear, "Tell me, do you love _your_ mother unconditionally?"

Zelena's face hardened as Regina stood back up, satisfied with the conversation. As Regina left the room she paused at the door, "Good night sister. I'll see you-" Regina paused and smiled, "I guess I'll see you at the next ultrasound." As the metal door automatically locked behind Regina she couldn't help but swell with satisfaction. She had discovered Zelena's weakness. And you better believe Regina would be using that weakness to her advantage.

As Regina walked out to her car she grimaced. There was still something she had to do.

* * *

Regina walked up the steps to Granny's, her heart rate increasing with every step she took, and not because of the uphill walk, rather because of what she was about to do.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. As she was knocking she realized how ridiculous she was being. Showing up at Robin's room right now. She looked affright and hadn't slept in days. She quickly turned to leave and had made it down the hallway when she heard the door open. "Regina?" Robin's rugged, accented voice, filled the air.

Regina paused and turned around, Robin was only maybe 10 feet away. Regina gulped as she took in Robin's appearance. He was merely wearing a grey pair of sweats, his broad chest and shoulder muscles exposed and accentuated. "Regina?" He asked again confused. Regina was at the end of the corridor trying to leave after knocking on his door. Her hair was in a low ponytail and she turned back looking extremely guilty, "What are you doing here? It's 3 in the morning."

Regina nodded and walked closer to him shaking her head, "I- I know. I'm sorry. I didn't- I don't know what I was thinking." Regina grimaced apologetically and turned to leave.

Robin reached out and grabbed her forearm, "Wait." Regina's skin sizzled underneath the electricity of Robin's touch. She turned back and was met with Robin's eyes, just inches from her face. "Don't leave yet. Why did you come?" He asked; pleaded.

"I- I just," Regina shook her head and looked down at Robin's hand still grasping her arm lightly, "I need to know if we have a future together Robin. Because I- I love you." Regina admitted as her eyes welled with tears. "And I know things are messy right now," Regina choked out, "but I need you."

Robin's hand slid down to her hand and he gently held onto it. Regina looked down at her hand bound in his. Robin used his free hand and placed it under Regina's chin and tilted it up so she could meet his eyes. "I've been waiting for you Regina." He smiled as his heart swelled at Regina's admittance of her undying love for him, "I won't give up Regina. Even if it gets rough. You're worth it."

"I am?" Regina whispered.

His answer was evident. Robin's hand that was under Regina's chin trailed down to her waist as he took a step towards her. Robin stared into Regina's breathtaking brown eyes. The color near identical to a sparkling amber gemstone when the sun hits it at just the right angle. Robin tilted his head down and met Regina's lips with his.

Regina was slow at first, cautionary, barely grazing his lips. Then as the passion started to ignite between them, she took his bottom lip wholly into hers, as her tongue explored the inside of his lower lip and grazed his teeth. Regina's hands grasped Robin's neck and jaw as she pressed her body to his.

Robin pulled back suddenly and Regina stared up at him taken aback. Robin smiled and held a finger to his lips, signaling Regina should be quiet. Once more he grabbed Regina's hand but this time pulled her into the hotel room. He carefully shut the door and led Regina through the living room and past a sleeping Roland who was sprawled out onto the couch, and into the bedroom. Robin let go of Regina's hand and shut the door while Regina took a seat at the end of the bed, facing the door.

Robin shuffled back towards the bed and took a seat next to Regina. "I'm glad you're here." He finally said as his hand caressed Regina's cheek. "I don't want to waste another second not being with you." Robin took one of Regina's hands and placed it tenderly over his heart, onto his bare chest, "Regina, you hold my heart, now and forever. I love you."

Robin's admittance was the only assurance Regina needed. Regina shed her cardigan and rolled over onto Robin's lap straddling him. She leaned into his ear, "Tell me more nice things." She whispered. Robin chuckled as his hands slid up beneath Regina's t-shirt and his hands grasped her lower back.

"You're _my_ queen." He replied back. Regina leaned back to look at him and met Robin's smile with one of her own. "There's that beautiful smile." Robin said. "I thought it was broken, I havn't seen it in so long." Robin leaned into Regina and their foreheads rested on each other.

Regina bit her lower lip, a habit that drove Robin wild, "Don't you know? You were the one who fixed it."

Robin smiled gingerly and leaned into Regina, delicately planting a kiss just below her ear, then slowly planting a row of kisses down Regina's jawline before finally landing on her lips. As he inhaled Regina's familiar scent, for the first time since leaving Storybrooke, he finally felt at home.

Robin abruptly stood up and Regina wrapped her legs around Robin's waist, while she planted a kiss on his bare shoulder. Robin carefully walked to the side of the bed and placed Regina gently in the center of the bed. As Robin laid on top of Regina he nuzzled her neck, and heard Regina exhale deeply. Regina rolled out from under Robin and shed her navy blue v-neck and leggings where they landed in a heap on the floor. Robin kissed Regina's lips once more before moving to her neck, her breasts, her belly. Regina grasped his hips and pulled him closer.

As Regina pulled Robin back up and took her mouth in his, his hands became entangled in her hair. Regina's back arched as she pushed into Robin's mouth. As the passion ignited above, Regina's hands wandered down and urged off the sweat pants that clothed Robin. Robin pulled back and stared intently at Regina, "Are you sure?" He asked.

Regina nodded, "Yes. I want you to have all of me." Robin knelt down and once more took Regina's mouth in his as the rest of the clothing was shed and they lost themselves in their passion for each other, their heart beats pounding and their blood burning…

Afterwards, Regina laid in Robin's bed as he curved his body to spoon Regina, while she faced away from him. Robin moved his hand and wrapped his arm around Regina's waist, hugging her close. Regina rolled over into his chest and rested her head on his chest, listening to the quiet hum of his heartbeat. Robin squeezed Regina tightly for a few seconds, letting her know that he was still awake. "Don't let me go." Regina whispered.

"Never again." Robin agreed as he tenderly planted a final kiss on Regina's forehead.


	2. Forever

**Once again, this fanfiction does not go in chronological order, it's a series of various one shots**

* * *

Regina spritzed herself with perfume again, a perfect blend of black raspberry and burgundy rose. And glanced at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable. For the evening she had chosen a stunning scarlet colored backless dress and black heels that showed off her gorgeous legs. Robin had asked her out to dinner tonight at the only restaurant in town other than Granny's and she wanted to look nice. He said he would meet her there at 8 pm.

Regina went downstairs and saw Henry and Roland playing a card game on the couch. Something called 'Nerts' that Regina just did not understand. "Henry I'm leaving." She announced.

Henry looked up and smiled at Regina. "You look really nice mom." He complimented.

Regina walked over and planted a kiss on top of his head. "Thank you." Regina straightened up. "Now you're sure you're going to be okay? We don't have to go."

Henry sighed, "Mom we'll be fine. You should go. Have a nice dinner."

Regina was a little reluctant to leave Henry alone with Roland. Not because she didn't trust them but rather because it seemed every time she turned around some new villain was trying to hurt her by getting to Henry. But Robin had assured her it would be fine. Regina smirked at Henry's reassurance. Regina leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, "Bye. I love you." Regina straightened up and patted Roland on the head, "Bye Roland." As Regina walked past him he turned around and whined. Regina looked back confused and Roland tapped his cheek.

Henry laughed, "Mom, I think you forgot someone."

Regina smiled at Roland's insistence. They had been growing closer ever since she and Robin had gotten together. I mean the Hood's had practically had moved in to the Mayors house. Regina leaned down and delicately kissed Roland's cheek and then raspberry-ed him causing Roland to erupt into giggles. "Bye guys. Have fun tonight." Regina laughed as she grabbed her car keys off the table and zipped across town.

* * *

"Regina?" Regina turned around to see Robin coming towards her. She had just gotten out of her car and was about to walk into the restaurant. Robin paused when Regina turned around as he took in her appearance. He had to pause for a moment and his eyes shuttered closed as he saw his woman smiling at him. "God, you look so beautiful." He said softly as he grabbed Regina's waist and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Regina chuckled, "You look very nice yourself." Robin had ditched his usual hiking attire for a crisp new, white, collared button up shirt and dark denim jeans, complimented with his black leather jacket.

"Here, I- I got these for you." Robin said sheepishly as he held out a bouquet of assorted flowers.

Regina smiled brightly as she took the flowers and leaned in to smell them. "They're gorgeous." Regina said.

Robin smiled and grabbed Regina's free hand and led her inside, "I'm glad you like them."

As they took their seats Regina was pleased to not see anybody she knew terribly well. She wanted this to be a night just about the two of them.

"How are the boys?" Robin asked.

"Good." Regina chuckled under her breath.

Robin stared at her expectantly, "What are you laughing at?" He inquired.

Regina shook her head, "Oh nothing. It's just. Roland. As I was leaving I said bye to them and gave Henry a kiss and Roland was upset that I hadn't given him one too." Regina blushed and Robin laughed.

He reached across the table and grasped Regina's hand, "He must see the same amazing, gorgeous woman that I see." Regina blushed an even brighter shade of Red and took a sip of the wine that the waiter had brought to calm her nerves. Robin was the only one to ever make her feel this way, a mixture of protection and vulnerability. Because Robin could see right through her, sense every thought she had; read her like an open book, yet he would never use anything he knew against her.

After they had ordered, Robin leaned back in his chair and watched Regina. "What are you looking at?" She said hastily.

"You." He replied unashamed. He leaned forward and once again took Regina's hand. "Regina, I know we've been through a lot, but I want you to know just how much I love you. You're everything to me, and that's why I made you…this. To celebrate today." Robin reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a wooden box and placed it on the table. Regina looked to him slightly confused and he smiled, "Open it." He prompted.

Regina opened the box and saw a silver necklace sitting on a small pillow. It was the outline of an apple with an arrow shot diagonally across the apple. It was amazing. "You made this?" Regina said quietly.

Robin nodded, "Yes, well I did have some help from some of the merrymen. Adam is quite the blacksmith."

Regina looked back up to Robin, "I don't understand why are we celebrating today?"

Robin stared back at her blankly and a nervous laughter escaped from his lips, "Regina? It's our anniversary today…" Regina's face contorted into a mixture of bemusement and surprise, that first of all Robin had remembered something like that and secondly that he even bothered to celebrate. Robin scoffed at Regina's expression, "Don't tell me you forgot?" When Regina failed to reply he threw his napkin down on the table, "Regina, why did you think I invited you out?"

"I thought you just wanted to take me out to dinner." Regina replied with a shrug.

Robin was fuming, "I can't believe you forgot about today." Robin said bitterly as he closed the jewelry box and placed it back into his coat pocket.

"Pft, and now I don't get to keep the necklace?" Regina asked, she couldn't understand why he was getting so worked up.

"Well I guess not, since this was a token of our love and you can't even be bother to remember the specific day." Robin answered callously. At that precise moment the waiter brought their entrées cutting off the conversation. The rest of the night passed in dull silence as Robin spewed to himself about how Regina could have forgotten their anniversary and Regina trying to rationalize why it was such a big deal to Robin.

The car ride home was tedious and uncomfortable. Before the car had even come too a complete stop in the driveway of the Mills Manor Robin had jumped out and shut the door bitterly. Regina sighed as she walked inside. "Hi Mom, hi Robin." Henry said eagerly. Robin mumbled out a hello before he retreated upstairs. Regina ignored Robin, "Henry I brought you some dessert." She smiled and gestured for him to follow her to the kitchen.

Regina set down the box and the flowers on the counter and retrieved a fork from the drawer. Henry carefully opened it and smiled at the contents. It was red velvet cheesecake with cream cheese frosting. Red Velvet was Henry's favorite. "Thanks mom." Henry said as he grabbed the fork started in on the corner.

"You're welcome baby. Where's Roland?" Regina asked.

"Hes aswepp." Henry said barely audibly with a mouth full of cheesecake.

"Good." Regina replied, chuckling at Henry's display.

"So… dinner didn't go so well?" Henry asked innocently as he swallowed down his mouthful.

Regina narrowed her eyes, "Why would you think that?"

Henry gave her one of those looks that was so wise beyond his years. "Well Robin went bolting upstairs and you don't seem to mind."

Regina smirked at him, proud of Henry's intelligence, than grimaced. Henry had a point. Regina shook her head, "It's stupid, I just forgot, I guess today was our anniversary. Robin… didn't take it so well."

"Did you purposefully forget?" Henry inquired.

Regina scoffed at him, "No I did not purposefully forget Henry. Although I don't see why it's such a big deal." Regina muttered under her breath.

"And that's what you told Robin?" Henry grimaced.

"Okay Mr. 'I have a ton of life experience and know how to fix relationships', what did I do wrong?" Regina asked half joking.

Henry, however, took her seriously, "Well it's kind of like with my book. Remember, I was totally obsessed with it and wanted to tell you all about it, but it seemed like you had more important things to do?"

"Pft I did!" Regina defended, "I was busy trying to get ride of Emma and prevent the curse from being broken."

Henry let Regina finish before continuing, "Right, but you blew me off. And it sounds like you blew him off. And let me tell you it doesn't feel good."

Regina immediately felt bad and recoiled, "So it _is_ my fault." She said softly. Henry scrunched his lips and didn't reply. "I need to go make this right." Regina stated and Henry nodded in agreement. Regina walked around the counter and kissed Henry on the cheek, "Goodnight. Don't stay up to late."

"I won't." Henry replied as Regina walked out. "Oh, and good luck!" Henry called out after Regina.

As Regina walked into the bedroom Robin was sitting in his boxers on his side of the bed, his back to Regina. Regina cleared her throat and hung up her coat in the closet. Regina sat down opposite from Robin so that they're backs were to each other. How should she even begin? She had a feeling that Robin wouldn't just accept a simple apology, no matter how meaningful. "Robin I," Regina started, she knew she had disappointed him and she didn't know anything else she could say except, "I'm sorry that I upset you." She finished.

Robin glanced over his shoulder, "I know." He said quietly. "And that's what bothers me, it was bad enough when you forgot, but you don't even care that you didn't remember. You're more angry that you upset me."

Regina stood up and turned around, "Well what do you want me to say Robin, the specific dates don't really matter to me, the only thing I want is you, forever and you already promised me that, so why would the specific date matter to me?" Regina's voice grew hoarse, as she was halfway between normal emotion and crying, but she tried to smile.

Robin stood up and turned around, "You're smiling yet you're close to tears?" He pointed out. A small laugh escaped Regina's lips and she wiped her eyes. Robin's face softened and he smiled, "I'm sorry I was so angry, I just, I don't know the dates were always important to me." Robin walked closer to Regina.

Regina nodded, "I didn't know, or else I would have paid closer attention." Robin gently grabbed Regina's hand, "I'm so scared of losing you Robin." Regina admitted.

Robin stared deep into Regina's eyes, "Regina, you're the love of my life. Even Marian never did to me what you do to me." He smiled, struggling to find the words to say, "Your presence is intoxicating, it's like a drug. Every time I see you I can't help but stop and stare. _You_ make my world stop." Robin shook his head, "It's not even any one thing you do, just you being you, the way you check the mirror every morning before you leave the bedroom to make sure you look perfect, the way you grab Roland's hand so protectively when you cross the street, the way you cling to me at night, when we're laying in bed, as if your scared _I_ could ever leave, when I'm perpetually worried you'll find a reason for us to _not_ be together." Robin placed Regina's hand on his chest, "Regina you have to know, you hold my heart now and forever, and you're right, the specific days don't matter, the only thing I care about is getting to spend the rest of my life with you."

Regina didn't know what to say, she still wasn't entirely comfortable admitting all of her deepest, darkest feeling and desires. "So does this mean I can have my present now?" Regina asked.

Robin chuckled as Regina's hand slid off of his chest and he smiled at her. He knew Regina had a hard time opening up, but she was trying and everyday they made more progress. "Of course, anything for you." Robin pulled the box out of his coat pocket and Regina turned around, pulling her hair to the side, allowing Robin to put the necklace on her. Robin pulled the necklace out and delicately clasped it around Regina's neck. Regina dropped her hair over her shoulder and fingered the symbol of the apple and the arrow. "It's beautiful." Regina smiled.

"That makes two of you." Robin said as he tenderly kissed the exposed nape of Regina's neck.

Regina turned around to face Robin and his hands spread down low and grasped her hips. "Let me show you how much you mean to me?" Regina asked politely as she nibbled the inside of her lower lip. Robin raised one eyebrow seductively and Regina slowly walked around him swaying her rear to get his attention, it worked. As Regina sat back on the bed Robin could barely stand the pressure building between his legs. Regina gave him her most provocative smile and Robin succumbed to the pressure and straddled Regina taking her mouth in his. Robin fumbled to unzip Regina's dress in the back. Robin's necklace was the only article of clothing Regina would be wearing tonight.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy, please review :)**


	3. Finding a Rhythm

"Please go to sleep, please."

"Trying to reason with an infant are we?" Robin joked as he entered the bedroom to find Regina lying in bed, trying to persuade their three-month-old daughter to sleep.

"Pft it would be easier to just give her a sleeping potion," Regina muttered.

Robin chuckled and walked around to Regina's side of the bed and placed a hand on his daughter's head, who was resting on Regina's bosom. "She's stubborn, like her mother." Robin smiled as Regina angled her head up to look at him. Regina smiled at Robin and Robin promptly leaned down and kissed Regina tenderly on the lips. Regina's heart fluttered, as it did every time Robin merely looked at her. Regina had to say, she often grew tired of many things but seeing Robin's desire for her was not one of them.

"It's the damnedest thing," Regina said as she stood up. "Any time I set her down she cries." With her daughter still firmly planted in her arms, Regina leaned over the bassinet in place of her nightstand and started to lower the infant. Sure enough as soon as Regina let go of her she started to scream. Robin tried to stifle a laugh as Regina picked their daughter back up. Only once she was firmly planted to Regina's chest again did she stop wailing.

Robin gently took the child out of Regina's arms and kissed the baby's cheek sweetly. "Oh she just likes to feel wanted." Robin eyed Regina, "She's like her mother that way."

Regina rolled her eyes, although she recognized he truth behind Robin's words. She did want to feel wanted. And even after Robin had moved in and they'd had a baby, and after so many times of him saying she was the love of his life, in the back of her mind she was still worried about him leaving. "How are the merry men doing?" Regina asked: abruptly changing the subject.

Robin chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the bed with the baby, making silly faces at her, "I think little John has a crush. He met this girl down at the docks and that's all he would talk about. Hell Little John might even be in love." Regina smiled and paused during the quiet, contently watching the love of her life cradling their daughter. After a minute Robin looked up at Regina. "Henry at Emma's?" Regina nodded, "How was Roland tonight?" Robin asked.

"He was a little fussy. He fell asleep after a little while." Regina admitted.

Robin shook his head. "I- I should have been here to put him to bed." Roland was being clingy to him lately and Robin worried that Roland might be feeling pushed to the side what with them moving in with Regina and Henry and with Regina having the baby, Roland had to vie with the baby for Robin's attention.

Regina sat down next to Robin and wrapped her arms around him, while he kept his eyes firmly planted on the baby in his lap. Regina placed her head on his shoulder and squeezed his arm gently. "You're allowed to go out and have fun Robin. Roland is just getting used to not being an only child anymore. And he's getting used to not being with you 24/7. Before you guys came here he had never been apart from you for any length of time and now I take him to school where he's by himself all day, and I take him to the store and I put him to bed. It's a lot for him to get used to, but he's handling it." Regina comforted.

Robin nodded in agreement, "No I- I know you're right. I need to work on stepping back a little bit let him learn to trust other people, like what Dr. Hopper said."

Regina pressed her lips to Robin's neck, "It'll get better. It's all about finding a rhythm. Once we get our schedules down, balancing the new baby, Henry and Roland's school, _dating_." Regina whispered the last word and Robin chuckled. It had been soooo long since they had done, _it._ Firstly it was hard to find time but second of all the baby's bassinet was barely two inches from the bed making it pretty impossible to have any romantic gestures.

"Papa?" Regina and Robin turned to see Roland standing in the doorway clutching the teddy bear Regina had given him back in the enchanted forest, one of Zelena's monkeys that tried to attack Roland which Regina and turned into a stuffed animal. "I had a bad dream." Roland's lower lip quivered and he looked like he was about to cry. Robin moved to get up but Regina placed a hand on his leg and stood up herself and walked over and knelt down in front of Roland.

Regina grabbed onto Roland's elbows. "What was your dream about?"

Roland held up his stuffed animal, "The monster, came to get me." He admitted to Regina.

Regina nodded and pointed to the animal. "Do you remember what happened the last time the monster tried to get you?" Roland nodded. "What happened?" Regina asked seriously.

"You got him." Roland said quietly.

Regina nodded, "That's right." Regina gave he stuffed animal a playful tug, "And if he ever came back I would get him again." Regina stood back up and Roland looked down at his feet, still not totally over his nightmare, which Regina realized. Regina picked up Roland and straddled him on her hip. Roland continued to stare at his stuffed animal. "I would never let anything happen to you." Regina told him, Roland didn't respond. "Do you believe me?" Regina asked. Roland nodded unconvincingly while he stared at his animal. "Yeah?" Regina asked jokingly, "Do you?" Regina asked as she tickled his exposed stomach.

Roland screamed in delight, "Yes, yes!" Roland gasped for breath. Regina turned around and saw Robin watching them, looking pleased that Regina has calmed him down, and slightly melancholy that Roland was becoming less attached to him.

Regina carried Roland and went and sat down next to Robin on the dad with Roland on her lap. "Hi Papa." Roland said.

"Hey buddy." Robin said as he leaned over and kissed Roland's forehead. The baby squealed. And everybody looked down. She was waving her arm looking directly at Roland. Robin laughed, "I think she's talking to you Roland."

Regina smiled and squeezed Roland just a little bit, "She knows you're her big brother."

Roland cautiously held out his hand, which the baby grabbed onto. "She grabbed my hand!" Roland exclaimed. The baby giggled in response.

"She loves you." Robin said. Roland nodded and yawned leaning back into Regina.

"I think somebody's getting sleepy again." Regina commented. "I'll go put him to back to bed." Regina moved to get up when Roland lurched.

"No! I want to sleep here." He pleaded with Regina.

Regina tried to smile, "But what about your big boy bed?"

Roland shook his head. "Please Regina?" He made his saddest puppy dog look.

Regina scrunched her lips and thought about it for half a second. "Okay, but just tonight. Regina stood up with Roland and started walking around to the other side of the bed to tuck him in. "What? Regina!" Robin started, "I thought we were following Dr. Hopper's orders."

Regina grimaced, "It's just one night." Robin rolled his eyes and set the baby down in her bassinet, luckily this time she was so tired she didn't fuss. Regina and Robin each walked around to the opposite side of the bed, Robin closer to the door and Regina by the baby's bassinet, and crawled in to bed on either side of Roland.

Robin turned out the light and rolled over to look at Regina, "I think you're a big softie." Robin said to Regina. Regina smiled in the dark and leaned forward, over Roland's head and pecked Robin's lips with hers. "Goodnight Robin." Regina leaned down and kissed the top of Roland's head, "Goodnight Roland." The baby gurgled in her crib as if trying to say 'hey what about me?' Regina and Robin both laughed and Regina rolled to the other side and leaned over the baby bassinet Regina looked down at her beautiful daughter. Every time Regina took a step back and looked at her life she was still in awe at how she had gotten here. She had three gorgeous children and a man who loved her wholly and completely. Regina leaned down and kissed the tip of the baby's nose, "Goodnight Reagan." Regina whispered.


End file.
